


Lonely

by AG01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hyung Kink, Light Angst, Lonely Park Chanyeol, Loud Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Top Park Chanyeol, double orgasm, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG01/pseuds/AG01
Summary: Chanyeol is feeling angsty and can't sleep so he goes to search for Baekhyun's comfort, but then he gets other ideas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 74





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of boredom so I don't think it's good. This is my first time posting so if you guys have any requests or criticism, I'm open to it!

It was already past midnight and even though Chanyeol knew he had practice early in the morning, sleep just wouldn’t come to him. He laid on his back, basking in the feeling of lonliness which suddenly overwhelmed all of his senses. It tingled at the tips of his fingers and pressed down on his chest; this feeling was anything but foreign to Chanyeol, but it seemed to get worse every single time. An idol’s life was, after all, deprived of basic human needs and often isolated despite the millions of fans around the globe. Chanyeol was truly grateful for everything he and his bandmates have achieved; he always felt blessed, but it was nights like these which frustrated him beyond reasoning.  
Chanyeol turned to his side, the feeling becoming more potent as he mulled over it. With a sigh, he gave in to his cravings and grabbed his pillow, making his way across the hallway, into another room. He closed the door gently and whisper-shouted, “Baekie, are you asleep?”  
“Mmmm…” Baekhyun whined, pulling down the covers to see what seemed to be a giant baby staring at him with wide eyes from the doorway. “Not yet,” he said, voice hoarse from exhaustion.  
“Can I sleep here tonight? I don’t want to be alone right now.” Chanyeol approached the bed, pillow tightly clutched to his chest.  
“Sure.” Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t refuse him. All of them were prone to feeling lonely and scared; the members always helped each other through everything.  
As Baekhyun slid towards the end of the matress, Chanyeol dropped his pillow on the bed and crawled under the blankets. Naturally, Chanyeol squirmed closer and draped his arm over Baekhyun’s naked waist. A sigh of contempt left Chanyeol’s lips as he scanned the older’s features. The burning gaze caused Baekhyun to open his eyes and meet Chanyeol’s furrowed eyebrows.  
“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.  
“I don’t know. I just feel a weird urge for affection,” said Chanyeol plainly, eyebrows still knitted together.  
Baekhyun let out a hum in understanding before snuggling closer to Chanyeol and running his hand through his hair. Chanyeol tightened his grip on the older’s waist, one hand roamning on the small of his back as he rubbed his head on the base of Baekhyun’s neck like a cat.  
Baekhyun didn’t pay attention to Chanyeol’s small kisses form his shoulder to his ear, that is until the taller kissed his jaw. Baekhyun became aware of their closeness and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment from thinking for even a second that the younger’s actions might have other implications.  
All of a sudden Chanyeol stood on his elbows, hovering above Baekhyun with a sly smile.  
“Hyung, can I try something?”  
Baekhyun should’ve known right then and there that something was off; Chanyeol never called him hyung, but in his fuzzy state of semi-consciousness he nodded weakly, his eyes closing from the heaviness of his eyelids. He could feel Chanyeol fully turning him on his back, his big hands exploring his abdomen. Baekhyun thought of it as a massage, that is until he felt something warm and wet around his left nipple. Baekhyun’s eyes shot open with a gasp, his hand instinctively tangling into Chanyeol’s soft locks as he sucked on his chest, the other hand dusting over Baekhyun’s right nipple.  
“Channie-ah,” Baekhyun whined, his back arching into Chanyeol’s hands as the sudden arousal overwhelmed his body and fogged his mind even more. Chanyeol licked across the older’s chest, sucking on his collarbones and then attacking his neck. Baekhyun lifted his hips in a desperate attempt to find Chanyeol’s thigh, whiny moans involuntarily making it past his lips.  
Chanyeol pulled away, smiling down at Baekhyun’s already wrecked appearance. He leand in and gingerly pressed a peck on his forehead, then his nose, as if kissing him would take it too far. Baekhyun pulled the younger in, finally taking his lips and immediately granting him access to explore his mouth; it was frantic and sloppy, anything but romantic.  
Chanyeol’s hand travelled downwards, giving Baekhyun’s bulge a tentative squeeze wich earned him a chocked moan. The younger pecked Baekhyun’s nose before pulling away and manhandling him on his belly, ass up in the air. As Chanyeol pulled down Baekhyun’s shorts, spreading his ass cheeks to reveal a pinkish hole, Baekhyun tried to look back at him, but his face was pressed into the bedsheets.  
“Chanyeol, what the fuck are you – AH, ah!” Baekhyun’s question was cut off by his own moans as he felt Chanyeol’s wet tongue push past his rim.  
“Ah, fuck!” Baekhyun’s moans gradually became louder as he failed to contain them when Chanyeol swirled his tongue so heavenly inside of him.  
“Hyung…” Chanyeol pulled away and looked around Baekhyun’s ass to get a glimpse of his face, his eyes too puppy-like and innocent given what they were doing. Baekhyun pointed to the nightstand, understanding the unspoken question and Chanyeol pulled out the lube, coating his fingers and slowly pushing in a digit.  
“Does it hurt, hyung?”  
“No.”  
Chanyeol curled his finger trying to find the spot where Baekhyun was most responsive and when the older suddenly shuddered with a high-pitched whine, Chanyeol added another finger and abused the bundle of nerves.  
After stretching him to the best of his ability, Chanyeol lubed his own dick, watching with curiosity as Baekhyun’s hole clenched around nothing. Chanyeol flipped the older on his back in one move and smiled at him.  
“Hyung, you’re so pretty I want to look at your face while we do it,” said Chanyeol while caressing his cheek and Baekhyun couldn’t believe that out of all things that stupid line was what made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks to redden.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop,” said Chanyeol as he lifted Baekhyun’s hips and carefully pushed in, studying his reaction. Baekhyun scrunched his face and hissed at the slight sting as Chanyeol bottomed out.  
“Jeez, how big are you?”  
Chanyeol chuckled at the older’s frankness and the two stayed like that for a bit, Chanyeol’s cock buried deep into Baekhyun as he clenched and unclenched around him, testing the waters. When Baekhyun told him to move, Chanyeol brushed the hair out of his eyes and placed another peck on his nose before picking up a slow pace, eyes furrowed in concentration, trying not to cum on the spot.  
“Hyung, you’re so tight, so beautiful under me,” Chanyeol groaned, leaning in for more kisses. His thrusts became faster and sloppier and Baekhyun became characteristically louder. Whether the others could hear them didn’t cross their minds then.  
“Channie,” Baekghyun called out, his whole body tensing and Chanyeol grabbed the base of his dick, pumping in sync with his thrusts. “Cum inside hyung, yeah?” Chanyeol nodded, keeping up the pace as Baekhyun clenched around him impossibly tighter. The ethereal sight of Baekhyun cumming, eyes tightly shut, skin glistening and his back arching off the bed is what pushed Chanyeol over the edge, releasing into the younger with a loud groan. Baekhyun’s eyes widened , trying to process the foreign feeling of being filled. When he looked at Chanyeol, the younger had his eyes squeezed shut, the grip on Baekhyun’s waist only tightening to the point it was sure to leave a bruise. Before asking if he was okay, Chanyeol started thrusting again and Baekhyun yelled in overstimulation. Soon Baekhyun could feel even more cum filling him and Chanyeol finally relaxed, pulling out his softening dick and going to the bathroom.  
Baekhyun squirmed and whined at the sensation of cum leaking down his thighs. He curled on the bed, a million thoughts invading his mind all at once. His band mate, his best friend had just fucked the living shit out of him and it was the most intense pleasure Baekhyun had ever felt. Why had Chanyeol done it? What did that mean for them, for their career?  
Baekhyun was more than happy to be pulled out of the frenzy of worries once Chanyeol came back with a warm towel and cleaned him, being wary of Baekhyun’s oversensitive ares. Without a word, Chanyeol climbed into bed and wrapped himself around Baekhyun, giving him another peck on the nose before dosing off, his void of loneliness finally having been filled.


End file.
